The After War Crisis: Post War Effects
The After War Crisis: Post War Effects also known as 1994 A.D is a dystopian cyberpunk and space western series that is written by T.C Michael and revolves around a near uninhabited Earth after the events of WWIII had almost led the population to near extinction. Setting The series is set in the year 1994 after the events of WWIII in the late 1970s and ending in Vietnam, Alaska, and in most parts of the East. Humanity tires of the chaos ensuring on Earth and had quickly developed the technology of space travel utilizing various spacecraft engineering and using a warp gate known as the Century Gate, a large star gate used for interstellar travel to other planets and by traveling to space colonies. Meanwhile, Earth is now nearly uninhabitable and social division drives violent riots and chaos to ensure in minority levels without any unified police forces that had been phased out of existence and the World System Alliance remain inactive on the issues surrounding such problems as they focus on space travel and have isolated themselves from the remaining populace. Instead, a majority of the remaining populace formed militias while others moved to large cities. Uninhabited areas on Earth became desolate with criminals and street thugs roaming the purged earth. But out of the militia organizations came out a new form of policing and establishments of justice and peace were now growing for those in need of a balanced system of law and order, but could not be faced without oppression from new mercenary and private military contractors funded by elite corporate organizations to overthrow the new civil system of government creating chaos and disorder once more in a lawless frontier. Plot The series centers on a private security and police force known as Loveheart/Stacy Special Unit of Law and Order owned and managed by veteran World System Marshals Sarah Jane Loveheart and her partner Michael James Stacy who met during their services in the events of the Vietnam War, Sarah being a former Special Forces officer and James having been a Sergeant in the standard U.S Army. The private law enforcement organization is made of various divisions of police, security, arms dealers, trainers, and lawyers. Other characters include Sarah’s brother Ryan who serves as her pilot of the company’s cargo ship the Blackheart and Lisa who acts as their engineer maintaining their spacecraft and other engineering needs and also Ryan’s love interest. Sparks is a 13 year old orphan adopted by Sarah and acts as their computer hacker. The primary location of the company is headquartered in the near uninhabited capital of Phoenix Arizona which is now desolate with empty buildings and smaller communities. Sarah often contracts to cities in Los Angeles California and the super metropolis of New York and performs investigations of murders and robberies but later unveils cover-ups and conspiracies in relation of the mega-corporations and secret elite organizations. =Characters= Protagonists *'Sarah Loveheart' Sarah Loveheart is a veteran Sol System marshal and the primary protagonist. She is also the captain of the starship Blackheart. *'Michael James Stacy' Michael James Stacy is Sarah’s partner and wartime friend. The two first met during a tour on Vietnam and share their horrifying experiences during that time. Mike is also Sarah's first mate of the Blackheart and co-owner of the Loveheart/Stacy Special Unit of Law & Order. *'Sparks' Sparks is a 13 year old computer hacker and best friends with Sarah as well as serving as a comical relief. Having been orphaned at age of 10 after his parents were killed by a group of mercenaries hired by political elite, he was since adopted by Sarah and serves as her company’s professional hacker. Sparks is also antagonized by Sarah but is also treated as like a younger brother by her. *'Ryan "Reese" Callahan' Ryan is Sarah’s brother and pilot of the Blackheart. Ryan was formerly a pilot of the United States Air Force and later worked as Sarah’s pilot of her starship. *'Lisa Marie Rose' Lisa is Ryan and Sarah's childhood friend. She is the chief engineer and responsible for the maintenance of the company’s vehicles and ships. Lisa is also a good hacker and has a degree on medics. Lisa is also a good friend of Sarah and act like sisters to each other. Lisa is sweet natured and lovingly caring. But can be tough and focusing on valuable tactics whenever in a situation. *'Faith' Nicknamed Star, is the daughter of Sarah and Michael Stacy. She appears later on in the series during her infancy after Sarah discovers her unexpected pregnancy. Faith is mute and only communicates by sign language and writing. Early in her infant life she had partial brownish black hair and was small for a newborn as described by Sarah. Faith is soft, sweet and adorable but shy and timed around others. Sarah described her as being the most special daughter she ever had. Faith likes fruit and fried mushrooms. Sarah taught her to be self reliant as did she by her teachers. *'Wesley Smith' Agent of the Sol System Galactic Universal Intelligence Committee, Wesley is tasked with operating broadband intelligence networking across the solar system. Wesley uses a Glock 17 but shows poor marksmen skills. Antagonists *'Evelin Bishop' Evelin Bishop is a former member of the Central Intelligence Agency and one of the co-founders of the Special Technology and Research Systems or S.T.A.R.S and one of the main antagonists of the story. =Series= Main Trilogy *The Pursuit of Justice *The Last Judgement *In The Presence of Death *Agenda *Undying Regrets Trivia Main article: Cultural references in Star Millennia